cabello rojo, bañado en sangre
by Dulceangel96
Summary: su cabello era rojo, no cualquier rojo, intenso, largo suave y sedoso.. parecia sangre fundida en su cabellera, pero aun asi eso la hacia extrabagante y hermosa. Su nombre era Daichi era una de las 5 hijas de Takeru hagoromo, hermosa, piel blanca parecia delicada, su mirada siempre parecia calida al mirarlo, Izuna Uchiha, el sentia algo por esa joven, pero podría llegar a amarla?.
1. Chapter 1 - La familia hagoromo

**Kim: Este es el prifer fic que hago de Izuna, bueno lo he decidido hacer ya que lo han hecho ver muy yaoista o gay con Madara u otro personaje, creo que se merece un fic heterosexual+lemon.**

**Sumary:**

_**su cabello era rojo, no cualquier rojo, intenso, largo suave y sedoso.. parecia sangre fundida en su cabellera, pero aun asi eso la hacia extrabagante y hermosa. Su nombre era Daichi era una de las 5 hijas de Takeru hagoromo, hermosa, piel blanca parecia delicada, su mirada siempre parecia calida al mirarlo, Izuna Uchiha, el sentia algo por esaa joven, pero podría llegar a amarla?.**_

**NOTA: esto es antes de la fundación de Konoha.**

**Hagoromo: era un clan existente antes de la creación de las aldeas ninjas, estaba aliado con el uchiha para atacar a los senju del bosque, según el padre de hashirama senju eran algo despaidados. (ver naruto wiki).**

**Kim: creo que eso seria todo, pero para que tengan en cuenta: *tocer* acciones, "bananas" pensamientos, (N.A.) aclaraciones de la autora y {s:} significado.**

**Sin mas preámbulos los invito a disfrutar y leer este fic….**

_Cabello rojo, bañado en sangre_

_Capitulo 1:_

_La familia Hagoromo_

Amanecia, era hermoso a esas horas, en un costado de un jardín, había una casa en donde un hombre estaba fumando se su pipa y miraba a dos de sus hijos jugar entre las flores. Uno de esos niños era una niña de cabello blanco, junto con otra de cabello anaranjado. El hombre miraba algo complacido ver como una de las niñas le enseñaba a la otra a hacer una cadena de rosas para el cabello. En eso el hombre vio una flor roja, de inmediato se acordó de alguien en especial, se levanto y entro adentro de la casa y vio que tenia visitas, Madara e Izuna uchiha estaban en la entrada.

-que los trae a mi morada jóvenes?- dijo observando de reojo a Madara.

Madara: solo veníamos a ver a nuestro aliado, a ti Takeru Hagoromo.

Takeru: a ver… necesitan los pergaminos que me solicitaron.

Izuna: venimos a retiralos.

Takeru: no los tengo ahora, pero mi hijo mayor se los entregara.

Madara: esta bien, supongo que tendremos que irnos.

Takeru: si quieren pueden quedarse unas cuantas horas de esta mañana, a no se?, mirar o recorrer mi villa.

Madara: supongo, por lo menos no ha llegado el momento de que los senju descubran este hermoso lugar.

Takeru: sabes que nunca va a pasar eso, los senju no encontraran nunca esta villa, y si lo hicieran estamos preparados.

Madara e Izuna salieron de la casa de Takeru, el mencionado ultimo, volvió a el jardín que tenia atrás de su casa y vio que sus hijas ya no estaban.

Takeru: "eri y momoka ya se fueron".

Justo esas dos niñas ya habían entrado adentro de la casa, Eri era una de las hijas de Takeru, tenia el cabello blanco y largo, era como de 13 o 14 años de edad y la otra era momoka que era de cabello anaranjado hasta las costillas, era pequeña, tenia com años.

Ambas niñas iban correteando por la casa.. eran infantiles, asique no era de sorprenderse en ellas. Takeru era el padre de las dos, pero el tenia mas hijos, de diferentes madre algunos; el primero Ichiro {S: primer hijo} el segundo kenta {S: repetuoso} ambos de la misma madre, solo que Ichiro tiene 23 y Kenta 21, Eita {S: cristalino} que tiene 19 años y es hijo único de otra mujer, luego sus hijas Yuuki {s: nieve} que tiene 18 como su melliza daichi {s: gran deseo} que también las tuvo con otra mujer, su hija junko {s: obediente} de 20 y su hermano Rikuto {s: volar} de 22 producto de una amante que tuvo, Haru {s: energético} de 17 que también fue producto de un amorío y las ultimas dos hijas de su actual esposa; Eri {s: premio bendito} de 14 y momoko {s: niña melocotón} de 8 años.

Aunque tiene hijos de diferentes madres, todos conviven juntos, sus otras esposas y amantes murieron gracias a las peleas y huidas que tenia el clan senju, finalmente se caso con una mujer llamada Tsuki {s: luna} que le dio a sus ultimas hijas Eri y momoko, Tsuki vive en la misma casa y cuida de todos sus otros hijos como suyos, es amable y gentil, además de que ayuda en las demás labores del clan.

Daichi, una de sus hijas se encontraba sobre debajo de un árbol de cerezo, cerca del árbol había una tumba: que decía _Airi Uzumaki _ miro por unos minutos la lapida, y saco de una bolsa de tela, una ocarina, (N.a.: busquen en google imágenes) y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía.

Ya en la villa Madara decidió tener una charla privada con Takeru, entonces Izuna decidió recorrer el lugar, miraba a algunos niños, todos eran del mismo clan.

Izuna: "si los senju llegaran a encontrar esta villa, mataria a todos?, incluso a los niños?".

Siguio su camino y no evito notar los arboles de cerezo que abundaban a lo lejos de la villa, esta villa tenia bastante vegetación, lo que la hacia difícil de encontra, claro si no la conocias, cosa que los senju no sabían.

Decidio adentrarse en el bosque, le traian recuerdos de infancia, cuando du hermano mayor y el no se preocupaban mucho por las peleas con los senju, cuando mas se adentro, llego a escuchar a lo lejos una hermosa melodía, supo que alguien estaba por ahí, asique decidió ir a averiguar.

Al principio pensó que era una especie de genjutsu de un enemigo para distraerlo, pero cuando se fue adentrando mas, vio como el veinto soplaba una melena roja, vio a una joven arrodillada en el pasto, con los ojos cerrados tocando una ocarina y dejando que el viento lleve sus cabellos con su corriente.

El miro sorprendido, no solo era buena tocando ese instrumento, sino que también era hermosa, pero cuando entro en razón, después de haberse perdido en su belleza, se dio cuenta que su cabello era rojo, paracido a un Uzumaki.. y claro los Uzumakis eran aliados de los Senju, pero al verla un poco mas, diviso que tenia el símbolo del clan hagoromo en un lado de su ropa.

Quizo acercarse para hablarle, pero la joven percapto su presencia y se detuvo.

Izuna: disculpa… am..

Daichi solo se asusto, y se paro rápidamente y salió corriendo, nunca antes estuvo cerca de un Uchiha, ella lo pudo distinguir su clan, pero Izuna intento hacer que no se valla pero el susto que el le dio la espanto.

Izuna: *suspiro* rayos..

**Gracias por leer la historia, pronto intentare subir la conti.. pues eso seria claro si me dejan reviews dos o tres la subo rápido. Asi se que les gusta y continuo n.n**

**Bueno aquí les pongo la parte de los hermanos de Daichi…**

**Ichiro 23 y Kenta 21, son hermanos de la misma madre, primera esposa de Takeru.**

**Eita 19, hijo único de una madre, segunda esposa de Takeru.**

**Yuuki 18 y Daichi 18 hermanas mellizas de una madre, amante de Takeru.**

**Junko 20 y Rikuto 22 hermana y hermano de una misma madre, amante de Takeru.**

**Haru 17 hijo único de una madre, amante de Takeru.**

**Eri 14 y Momoko 8 hermanas de la actual esposa y tercera de Takeru.**

**Proximo capitulo:**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Aquella peliroja**

**Eso es todo, TAKERU ERA UN MUJERIEGO! XD… muchas mujeres, pero por lo menos tiene una buena relación con su esposa Tsuki.**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, REVIEWS, SUJERENCIAS O ACUSACIONES Y/O AMENAZAS DE MUERTE, DESPUES DE MI VEREDICTO… Y YAAA..**

**Reviews…onegaiii**


	2. Chapter 2 - Aquella Pelirroja

**He vuelto con la conti… espero reviews para seguir publicando más rápidamente…. n.n recomienden la historia o como quieran, si no quieren perderme pónganme como favorita a mi o a la historia.**

**ACLARACIONES:**

***tocer* = acciones**

"**bananas" = pensamientos.**

**(N.a) = aclaraciones de la autora.**

**{S:} = significado de una palabra.**

**Sin mas preámbulos los invito a leer mi fic, no los molestamos mas y a leer her dicho… caso cerrado n/n**

_Cabello rojo, bañado en sangre_

_Capitulo 2:_

_Aquella peliroja_

_ANTERIORMENTE…_

El miro sorprendido, no solo era buena tocando ese instrumento, sino que también era hermosa, pero cuando entro en razón, después de haberse perdido en su belleza, se dio cuenta que su cabello era rojo, parecido a un Uzumaki.. y claro los Uzumakis eran aliados de los Senju, pero al verla un poco más, diviso que tenía el símbolo del clan hagoromo en un lado de su ropa.

Quiso acercarse para hablarle, pero la joven percato su presencia y se detuvo.

Izuna: disculpa… am..

Daichi solo se asusto, y se paro rápidamente y salió corriendo, nunca antes estuvo cerca de un Uchiha, ella lo pudo distinguir su clan, pero Izuna intento hacer que no se valla pero el susto que el le dio la espanto.

Izuna: *suspiro* rayos.

…

Ella se había ido, entonces el decidió volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo, recorrer el lugar, siguió caminando hasta que su hermano mayor lo convoco, uno de los hijos de Takeru le informo que volvieran para la noche para recoger los pergaminos de los jutsus que conocen solo los miembros del clan hagoromo.

Mientras Madara e Izuna se retiraban para luego volver a casa, cierta pelirroja se sento debajo de un árbol a descansar, había corrido demasiado, ese Uchiha le había causado un buen susto.

Estaba exausta, jadeaba y su cabello rojo que lo llevo atado se había dispersado y levantado, entonces se lo toco y fue cerca de una laguna que estaba algo cerca de ahí.

Daichi se puso a la orilla del agua, miro su reflejo que el agua y la luz le brindaban y suspiro.

Daichi: siempre me pasa esto cuando corro mucho. Ella saco un peine de la bolsa de tela que llevaba con ella, era un peine metalico de color dorado con detalles de flores.

Comenzo a peinar su cabellera, y a la vez miraba su reflejo para ver si estaba a la par, si no se movia un mechon y que todo quede donde debe estar.

Termino de acomodar su cabello como a ella le gustaba, se miro de nuevo y controlo todo, miro el cielo y cerro los ojos.

"tu cabello se para mucho cuando corres Dai-chan… no todo el tiempo te lo voy a peinar, tienes que aprender a hacerlo tu sola"- una voz maternal resonó por su cabeza.

"pero mamaaa, tu sabes como me gusta que tu me peines- otra vos sono, pero esta voz ya era ella en el pasado, estaba recondando las palabras de su madre, cuando ella prefería que le peinara su cabello, pero Daichi no quería, ella suponía que su madre lo hacia perfectamente, tal y como a ella le gustaba, ya que a ella no le gustaba como quedaba su peinado después de que ella sola intentara peinarse.

Daichi abrió los ojos y volvió a mirar el cielo.

-Porque… no abandonaste madre, acaso no fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte, como para poder vivir?- dijo mientras guardaba su peine.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, en el camino llego a su jardín, vio a sus hermanas dirigirse a ellas emocionadas, ya que asi eran Eri y momoko.

Momoko: nee-san *corria hasta donde estaba Daichi*

Cuando llego a acercarse a ella solo la tomo de la mano primeramente.

Daichi: que pasa momo?.

Momo: Eri-chan dijo que te levantaste temprano, yukki aun no es tan madrugadora como tu.

Daichi solo rio por el comentario de su hermana menor y vio a Eri, su otra hermana hacer un gesto facial algo infantil.

Eri: sabes que Yukki duerme muy tarde por que entrena..

Momo: lo se onee-chan pero sabes que eso es malo, se exige mucho.

Daichi: cálmense, no se peleen por una tontería, además Yukki es asi.

Las dos menores la miraron y comenzaron a reir.

Eri: t-tienes razón ajajaja Yukki es muy tonta.

Momo: ajajaja pelarnos? Ajaja solo hablabamos..

Daichi: *suspiro* nunca van a cambiar, ya desayunaron?.

Ambas se miraron y bajaron la cabeza.

Eri y momo: NOOO… lo sentimos Daichi-nee-san, estuvimos jugando..

Daichi puso una mirada comprensiva a las menores y coloco sus dos manos en sus cabezas.

Daichi: okay.. será mejor que les prepare algo, antes de que papa se entere.

Eri: arigatoo nee-chan.

Momo: arigato.

Entraron adentro de la casa por la parte de atrás, Daichi les dio algo para que pudieran llenar sus pansitas, a las dos les gustaba que su hermana les cocinara algo rico, ya que siempre una mujer vieja del clan venia y preparaba la comida… no muy sabrosa para ellas, tal vez para sus padres y algunos de sus hermanos.. pero no les gustaba a ellas, preferían la comida de Daichi.

Luego de comer las dos pequeñas hagoromo volvieron a continuar lo que hacían, jugar en el jardín, Daichi se sento donde su padre se suele sentar a fumar de su pipa, y comezo a ver como las dos jugaban.

Daichi: "Eri es una señorita, pero sigue actuando de manera infantil.. tiene que actuar como una mujer, no por algo le decimos la pequeña Eri, tiene que cambiar y ser mas seria por que no esta lista para enfrentar el verdadero mundo… un mundo que es cruel, doloroso y te da esas ganas de morir, un mundo en el cual lo que importa es el poder y la gente es capas de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguirlo, los Senju te quieren a ti y a mi, Eri… quieren supuestamente a toda nuestra familia muerta".

De repente, una mano toco su hombro, haciéndola entrar en si y volteo casi automáticamente, pudo ver a su hermana melliza, Yukki, recién levantada y con la ropa y el cabello disparejo.

Daichi: *mirando a Yukki* deberías arreglarte antes de bajar.

Yukki: lo se, lo se… es que no pude evitar bajarme a curiosear de que hacían.

Uno de sus hermanos también vino al lugar, el mayor Ichiro.

Ichiro: sabes Daichi, hoy no vendrá na señora Kazu a cocinar, padre y madre te han pedido para que vallas a conseguir los ingredientes para el almuerzo y la cena, y me olvide mencionar que en la cena padre no cenara con ustedes, tendremos invitados y no quedra que los molestemos.

Daichi: *se para* entonces ire con Junko a ver que cocinaremos.

Ichiro. Esta bien, al cabo tu eres muy buena en eso *se va*

Daichi: Yukki ve, cambiate y arreglate, no puedes andar asi todo el dia *señala las escaleras*.

Yukki: esta bien *intentando subir* te vere en el almuerzo.

Daichi fue a buscar a su hermana mayor Junko, ella era de cabello negro y tez blanca, era muy bonita y justamente estaba comprando los ingredientes del almuerzo y la cena.

Daichi: menos mal que te encuentro *se para frente a ella*.

Junko: *mirada seria* este tomate esta podrido.

Daichi: *mirando el tomate aparentemente podrido* no lo esta Junko, se ve muy jugoso.

Junko: observa *agarra el tomate* por fuera se ve perfecto para concinar, pero por dentro *abre el tomate con un kunai y se ve que internamente es negro* tiene oscuridad, que indica que se ha desperdiciado y dejado a la interperie mucho tiempo.

Daichi: siempre me sorprendes…

Junko: *retoma una personalidad tierna* bueno… pero los otros están bien, señora *mirando a la que ofrecia los vegetales* me llevo unos 3 kilos de tomates, y le pagare igual por este que se desperdicio.

-esta bien jovencita, veo que sabe mucho de cocina- dijo la señora.

Junko: pues he aprendido con el tiempo, aun con 20 años de edad, me faltan cosas que aprender.

Daichi: *mirando a su hermana* bueno nos vamos?.

Junko asintió con la cabeza y llababan las bolsas con los vegetales y demás..

Daichi: necesitamos ahora carne, sabes que padre no cena ni almuerza si no tiene carne.

Junko: pues iremos a pescar, sabes que a papa le gusta el pescado, además luego le incluiremos algo de cerdo… *sonríe*

Daichi: entonces dejemos esto en casa, y ya sabes quien nos va a preparar esto mientras no estamos.

Junko: aaa si, Haru.

Daichi: el nos prepara las verduras y nosotras no nos preocuparemos.

Dejaron las cosas a Haru, que era un joven peliblanco, algo palido y de 17 años de edad, era su hermano menor.

Fueron a un pequeño rio que también estaba cerca de la villa, aunque ese rio ayudaba a esconder su hogar de los demás clanes.

Junko: no tenemos cañas no cebo… que haremos?.

Daichi: supongo que *toca su cabello* usemos mi cabello como cebo, reucerdas esa vez cuando huíamos de los Senju?.

Junko: en la que tu madre murió?.

Daichi dijo salir una exprecion melancolica.

Daichi: si esa, tu, Yukki y yo huíamos de lo que fue nuestra antigua villa en el pasado.

Junko: aaa esa vez, tu te quedaste inconciente cuando una rama te golpeo la frente y caíste a la orilla de una pequeña laguna del lugar.

Daichi: si, me pegue duro *se soba la cabeza*.

Junko: y luego te dejamos unos minutos ahí y vimos como unos peces intentaban comer tu cabello, al arecer pensaron que tus mechones eran grandes algas rojas he intetntaron comer.

Daichi: *toca su cabello* OYE!, no son grandes algas…

Junko: esta bien, pero puedes hacerlo?.

Daichi: bueno *se recuesta en la orilla y rápidamente su cabello comenza a parecerse a algas finas sacudiéndose*.

Luego de unos 30 minutos se veian a las dos hermanas llegando con unos cuantos pescados y pues con algo que parecía cerdo.

Daichi tenia el cabello mojado, se veía algo risueña… fue graciosa la manera en que los pesco, pero lo que le extraño era que faltaba gente en el clan.. acaso fueron a pelear con los Senju?.

Al medio dia, después de almorzar, Daichi se dio cuenta que su padre jamás llego al almuerzo ni sus otros hermanos, mas bien sus hermanas y su madre se quedaron. Ella se preguntaba que paso con todos?, Junko y ella hicieron un buen almuerzo para sus hermanos y su padre, pero al parecer, decidieron ir a prepararse para otro enfrentamiento con los Senju, lo cual era normal últimamente, ya que ellos se habían re-unido con los Uchiha para acabarlos.

Despues de almorzar con sus hermanas, fue a sentarse en la entrada a mirar, quería ver si volverían, llego a atardecer y su hermana Junko comenzó a preparar la cena, ella seguía sentada esperando a sus hermanos y a su padre. Luego de unos momentos se recostó por una tabla de madera que sostenía la casa, seguía mirando el horizonte en busca de señales de los demás miembros de su clan, pero el sueño la detuvo.

Se había dormido por un par de minutos y escucho la vos de su padre, lo cual la despertó de golpe y vio que no estaba solo, habían llegado los demás faltantes, solo que su padre venia acompañado de dos de sus hermanos y con los dos lideres del clan Uchiha, Madara y Izuna.

Al levantarse, su mirada no evito fijarse con la de Izuna, el ya sabia quien era, le llegaron mil y un maneras de que hacer, mas esta solo tartamudeo al perderse en los ojos negros del Uchiha.

**Hasta aquí posteo la historia… he puesto 1938 palabras n.n gracias por leerla, dejame comentarios para avanzar mas seguido.**

**DEJENME SUJERENCIAS, AMENAZAS, IDEAS CONSTRUCTIVAS, COMENTARIOS O REVIEWS DESPUES DE EL TONO … PINNN…. AWWCH MIS OJOS!**

**Reviews?! T.T**


End file.
